moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Captain America: The Winter Soldier - Extras
This article lists the various background character deaths that occur in Captain America: The Winter Soldier. * Captain America boards the Lumerian Star and begins incapacitating Georges Batroc's pirate crew. One pirate is kicked in the chest so hard that he is sent hurtling overboard. It is unknown if the pirate survived. * Cap runs across the deck and punches another pirate overboard. * Cap knocks out most of the pirates on deck but one manages to get the drop on him. However, that pirate is then shot by Brock Rumlow as he parachutes onto the ship. * Black Widow drops down to the Star's engine room, knocking out one pirate and shooting six others. * Rumlow and his S.T.R.I.K.E. team shoot the three pirates guarding Batroc's hostages. * On the streets of Washington, Nick Fury is attacked by HYDRA agents disguised as police. After his armoured car's window is shattered, Fury uses a machine gun turret built into the car to gun down four of his attackers before being able to drive off. * Two police squad cars (driven by HYDRA agents) are sideswiped by a speeding truck. It is unknown if the agents in the cars survived. * Renata - Alexander Pierce's housekeeper. When the Winter Soldier arrives at Pierce's home for new mission details, Renata has just finished her work and left. However, she forgets her phone and comes back, witnessing the Winter Soldier in Pierce's kitchen. Pierce is disappointed that he has to silence Renata and he picks a gun up off the counter and shoots her. * During a shootout with HYDRA agents on the streets of Washington, Sam Wilson fights a HYDRA goon in close quarters, slashing him with a knife before kicking him off the edge of an overpass. * From the overpass, Sam shoots a HYDRA gunman firing at Steve. * A police car approaches the scene of the battle but is blown up by the Winter Soldier's grenade launcher. * A flight crew for Project Insight approaches one of the Helicarriers, shooting the two guards standing at the boarding hatch. * A shootout ensues within the Triskelion control centre as S.H.I.E.L.D. and HYDRA agents turn their guns on each other. An unknown number of agents on both sides are killed. * The S.H.I.E.L.D. staff inside the Insight launch bay control booth are shot dead by HYDRA troops. * Cap takes out three HYDRA troops with a grenade. * Falcon shoots a HYDRA soldier as he lands on the flight deck of a Helicarrier. * An unknown number of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents are killed by grenades fired by the Winter Soldier. * The Winter Soldier shoots a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent in the neck. * The Winter Soldier throws a grenade through the bay door of a Quinjet. The grenade explodes and kills the two crew inside it. * The Winter Soldier kicks a S.H.I.E.L.D. flight technician into the turbine of a Quinjet. * A Quinjet is about to take off when the Winter Soldier gets on top of it and shoots the pilot through the cockpit canopy. * Maria Hill shoots two HYDRA agents that enter the comm room. * Rumlow kills four S.H.I.E.L.D. agents in a corridor, stabbing two and shooting the other two. * In the Triskelion's Council War Room, Pierce triggers the booby-trapped ID badges worn by the members of the World Security Council. The three council members in the room die as the badges burn holes through their sternums. * With their satellite uplink systems sabotaged, the three Insight Helicarriers open fire on each other. All three ships are destroyed and the HYDRA personnel aboard them are all killed. One of the Helicarriers collides with the Triskelion, destroying a large section of the building and possibly killing even more people. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Superhero Movie Deaths Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Captain America: The Winter Soldier Category:Extras